


Dean x Jack x Sam - SMUT

by LaserV



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jack Kline, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester in Love, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Dean Winchester is Not Heterosexual, Everyone Is Gay, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Jack Kline is a Winchester, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Top Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserV/pseuds/LaserV
Summary: There’s no real plot just smut. This takes place in early season 13 so Castiel is dead.-SMUT-
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline/Dean Winchester, Jack Kline/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Dean x Jack x Sam - SMUT

**Author's Note:**

> This is just random and I didn’t put a lot of time in it. Enjoy :)

Jack laid in Dean’s bed, naked as the day he was born. Dean stood over him on the floor, undoing his belt. Dean stripped out of his clothes.

Jack’s eyes widened a bit when he saw Dean’s cock. Sam was already naked. Everything about him was big. He was kneeling on the bed next to Jack, facing Dean. 

Jack’s dick was red at the tip and leaking precum. Dean got on the bed and looked at Jack along with Sam.

Jack’s moved his arms causing the handcuffs to rattle a bit. Jack’s legs and arms were spread making him into the shape of a star, though his legs were bent. Sam started to kiss his neck causing Jack to gasp.

“Oh, Jack, you!re so pretty down here.” Dean praised causing Jack to moan. Dean lifted Jack’s up a bit and really took in the pink hole awaiting him.

Dean made a yummy sound. Jack could feel Sam’s scruff against his bare chest. Sam could hear Jack’s little heart beating so fast.

Dean dove in between Jack’s leg and kissed that pretty pink treat. Jack let out a little gasp followed by a moan when Dean gave it a nice, slow lick. Really taking in the taste. Sam’s hand roamed his torso before reached Jack penis. Sam started to stroke. The room was filled with the sounds of Jack’s moaning, whimpering, and gasping. As well as the sloppy sounds of Dean eating Jack out and Sam kissing his neck.

Sam bit down on Jack’s neck causing a whimper. Sam’s marked at the sight of a forming bruise before making more, littering his neck with bruises.

Dean loved the taste of Jack’s little hole. Dean licked, kissed, and sucked at it, followed by “mmm”s.

Jack’s back arched, pushed down by Dean so he could have a better aim at his hole. Jack loved the feeling of Dean’s tongue inside him. He especially liked the two boys finally focusing on him.

Jack felt something pulling in his stomach as he closed his eyes. Jack kept moaning. He really liked it.

Sam moved his hand faster. Up and down, up and down. 

“Aaaah!” Jack moaned as he come all over Sam’s hand and his stomach. Dean grinned and got back up.

They got in the sheets and gave each other sloppy kisses. Dean’s hand in Sam’s hair and Sam’s in the kid’s.

Soon they saw Jack’s penis start to rise again. Dean grinned and looked at Sam and Sam nodded. 

Dean grabbed a bottle of lube and lubed himself, while Sam spread his legs over Jack face, stuffing his cock in the kid’s throat. 

Dean took his time prepping Jack before lining his cock with that pretty pink treat and slowly pushing in.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed feel free to comment :)


End file.
